


Fruity Flavours: A Collection of Short Lemons

by HondoOokami



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bi-Curiosity, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Food Sex, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pregnancy, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HondoOokami/pseuds/HondoOokami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explicit Lemons ahoy! A mixed bag of mostly Sakura-centric stories, featuring many of the characters from the Tsubasa Chronicle series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cheesecake!!

Country/setting; Outo, Cat's Eye Café

Characters; Sakura x Syaoran x Yuzuriha x Sôma

Summary; Fai made Syaoran some cheesecake, and it seems the meddling magician laced it with something that's given Syaoran the sexual capacity of a rutting rhino.

Usual warnings. Don't read this if you're offended by sexual content. All characters are aged 16 and above, and I'd like to apologize in advance for, amongst other things, Sôma's uncharacteristic behavior.

...

...

...

Sakura's thin, delicate fingers clasped the ruffled collar of Syaoran's white shirt as she persistently fought her way past his clenched teeth with her tongue, pressed and squashed her cute little bust against his chest in a move that tantalised all the warm working muscles in his and her own body, and stepped a sexy bare leg over his thighs with all the intent to straddle and tame this voracious beast. The hands that were firmer and rougher than her own slid up underneath her short waitress skirt, cupped her buttocks like a couple of freshly baked bread loaves and gave them one of those quality-approving squeezes, and yanked hard on the material to tighten against the chubby lips of her sodden crotch.

The erotic moan in reaction to this arousing action earned its place amongst the greatest and most soul-shuddering, and the über cute way she curled her toes and tucked the insteps of her feet up onto his knees to give herself greater elevation above him for the sole purpose of being able to cradle his head back in her hands and kiss down on him like a fallen angel enraged the hefty bulk in his smart trousers further. Saliva dribbled from the corners of their mouths, run down the side of his neck alongside all the sweat, and mixed in with the saltiness of his skin for when she occasionally broke away to nip, lick and suckle into his neck.

Syaoran didn't know why he suddenly turned on Sakura like this, or why she went along with it. Sexual urges suddenly exploded in a few colourful seconds like a Chinese firework display, he grabbed Sakura and hoisted her onto his lap on a chair, and they were all over each other... something to do with that suspicious but otherwise delicious slice of home baked apple and blackcurrant crumble cheesecake Fai said he'd made 'specially for him', perhaps? Obviously he'd broken it, what with a thought that a little taster beforehand couldn't hurt, but it could explain why he was instructed to eat it when he and Sakura were both alone in his room.

Whatever it was, there wasn't anything that could stop them now they were away with it. Not even the fact they're supposed to be looking after the Cat's Eye whilst that meddling magician and sword-master Kurogane were out for the night, and they had a couple ignored customers in-store at that exact time.

Nekoi Yuzuriha and Sôma stood aside, gobsmacked to say the least, as the pair carried on as if they were in their own little world. Luckily they were the only ones here, otherwise who knows what would've happened?

You could probably guess. It's what Yuzuriha and Sôma were about to do.

"Uh... I know this is going to sound kinda awkward," Yuzuriha coughed with an obvious tint of red to her cheeks. "But I really want to join in with them."

"I understand where you're coming from," Not even Sôma could avert her beautiful sharp eyes, or keep the foreign colour off her tanned cheeks. "First, we'll shut the front door and stick up the 'closed' sign. Then, we'll help them out..."

...

...

Syaoran rasped and groaned like a tortured soul of the underworld, the sweat profusely dripping from every possible pore on his taut body. No longer sitting on a chair with Sakura on his lap, he was on the floor surrounded by Sakura and the two Oni hunters he'd met just yesterday. He hadn't the capacity to understand anything, especially why neither he nor Sakura managed to stop and say 'whoa, hold up! What do you two think you're doing, coming over here and joining in with our private albeit publically displayed affection?'

Yuzuriha looked to Syaoran, cheekily stuck out her tongue, and imitated the position Sakura had unconsciously placed herself in at the moment; on all fours, with her cute, skinny little arse staring Syaoran practically right in the face. Her Japanese schoolgirl-skirt was already cut low enough, but when she got down, it rode higher and showed off her childish yet super-tight teddy-print knickers like an electronic billboard. The cameltoes created by her pudgy baby-fat labias made you want to just poke your fingers in to make the moist lips squidge, and take a bite into them like they were a soft, juice-trickling strawberry.

"Ah, so here we are," Sôma wet up her already moist lips as she 'levered' the eight-inch long shaft out his trousers, clasping it in marvel of the emanating heat on her palms, and darted her gaze quickly between the awestruck faces of Yuzuriha and Sakura. "Admittedly, I've never really seen one of these... have either of you two?"

After she asked, she found herself sucking back an unexpected flood of drool that built up on her tongue.

"Ahh," Sakura managed to squeak, but that was about it. Her small fingers reached, and gently patted the bulky head with her fingertips like she were testing to see how hot it really was before getting a proper grip on it. Her thumb settled on the very tip after it discovered something drippy, something quite sticky and smooth, and something that called for a further, thorough investigation. Whatever she thought it was, or knew, made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I like the look of these," Yuzuriha's fingers cupped his testicles, tickled them, and even checked their weight. "I like the feel, too. Soft and dangly."

Sôma noticed what Sakura was checking out, smirked knowingly, and whispered to her, "Want to see if we can make some more of that stuff come out?"

Though it looked like she wasn't listening, Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's do it, then," and with that, Sôma started to pump the mid-section of his great length with impeccable efficiency.

"I've heard that it's okay to taste it," Sôma informed Sakura in a seductive whisper. "So why not have a sample?"

"M'kay," Sakura looked at her fingertips, shiny from the slick goo, closed her eyes and gave them a lick... her eyes then opened wide, almost crossed, and surprised both Yuzuriha and Sôma by suddenly engulfing the head of Syaoran's penis in a desperate attempt to retrieve more via sucking forcefully on the source. Sôma and Yuzuriha exchanged glances, then both shrugged their shoulders.

"When in Rome," Along with the furious jerks, Sôma lapped at the solid organ with her tongue and spat on it to make the pumping a little smoother. Yuzuriha kissed around the side, trying not to knock heads with either of the other two, but then used this as a perfect excuse to give those lovely testicles of his a taste. The skin looked delicious, and certainly had quite a unique taste to it, she noticed after some suckling and tongue-batting. As all three girls worked with great endeavour, then soon noticed his penis started to throb and tremble.

"Oh, what's all this?" Yuzuriha questioned, looking back over her shoulder to see an array of different strenuous expressions on Syaoran's red face.

"I think he's about to come," Sôma guessed, tapped the still-sucking Sakura on the forehead, and was treated with a green-eyed glare at the request she 'shared the wealth'. "Come on, there's still plenty more for later. Let us have in on his first go!"

Sakura reluctantly let go, her mouth making a soppy wet 'popping' noise followed by a gasp, and gripped the organic monster with Sôma as they pointed it up straight. All three girls gathered around, jaws hung and tongues dangling in an eager wait for results, until that point was finally reached. An almighty spray of sticky white goo shot out the spout like a freshly unclogged fountain, messily strung across their faces; over their noses, across the eyes and foreheads, big dollops on their tongues and over their lips and chins, and even in their hair and on their necks. Sakura continued to beat him off even though Sôma stopped to savour what they'd been given, wanting more to come out.

"Hey," Sôma cooed to Sakura, her speech distorted from the thick gungey substance on her tongue. "Ifff hou wan maw, haf sum hehr."

Sakura only understood what she said when she tilted her head and locked lips with her, stuck her tongue right in and granted her more of what she seemed to crave.

"Mm, I wan summa dat," Yuzuriha stuck a finger in her mouth, stared forlornly at the passionately kissing pair, and turned to Syaoran. She smiled, and looked so damn sexy with her face covered in dripping white sludge.

"Shyaowan," She crawled forward, blushing, and hung her face over his. Small blots of semen patted on his face; more when she opened her mouth, and lowered down to give him a fervent, wild-tongue-lashing snog whilst simultaneously rubbing at her incredibly wet panty-covered crotch to bear with the heat.

Evident through her upbeat and jolly humming, Yuzuriha was utterly delighted to find she could kiss him all-out without his reluctance, which went to show these girls had virtually turned him into their putty-based play toy with so little effort (could you honestly blame the lucky, mop-haired git?). The hand she didn't use to 'entertain' her own juice-sodden loins stroked his warm cheek whilst her hot mouth fervently worked with his, and the mingling of their tongues gave her a wonderful 'melting/tingly' feeling in her chest.

So then, being as bold as she usually was, her 'entertainment' hand came forth, took his closest hand and brought it down for him to have a go at using his fingers to play with her soaked, pudgy vaginal lips.

"Looks to me like she's having all the fun," Sôma said to Sakura after she licked a line of semen off the other girl's cute nose. "Do you want to step this up a notch?"

"In what way?" Sakura responded hazily, still holding and stroking Syaoran's vivacious member. The smirk Sôma responded with created goosebumps along her slim arms.

"Take off your panties and ride this monster. That's the way I'm thinking," She looked away from Sakura's flaming red face, and called up to Syaoran whom she assumed could still hear him. "You're up for this, right? You're about ready to have your cherry popped by Sakura, aren't you Syaoran?"

Sakura felt a sudden surge of confidence to get on with it, thanks to Syaoran's encouraging smile. She didn't, however, know what items of clothing would or wouldn't be suitable to take off at this point. It was a maid's outfit after all, and it would be more of a turn-on keep as much of it on as possible.

"Um, hang on just a sec," Sakura sat up on her knees and pulled up her skirt, rubbed the sides of her skinny thighs, and stood up with her thumbs hooked over the waistband of her butt-hugging panties. When she noticed all eyes were on her, her confidence choked. "Just this, right? Oh, but, um, what about this...?"

As she pawed at her top with uncertainty, Sôma sighed with a 'I have to do everything myself' undertone, clung on to Sakura's pink-ribbon panties and whipped them down to her ankles. Sôma, on her knees, hugged Sakura around her tiny waist to keep the skirt up, edged aside so it was certain Syaoran could see everything, and then waved her hand as if to display her like a super-pricey, ultra rare product in a high class store. Not surprising, as Sakura's bald, fat-lipped special place was so damn good to look at it could dry the observer's eyeballs with only a three-second glance.

"I hope you're getting a good look at this cute little girl's slit before you ravage it with that monstrous snake of yours," Sôma, playing off Sakura's stuttering embarrassment, stuck the tips of two of her fingers partially into the furrow between the chubby lips, dripping with moisture, fanned to open her up, and gave Syaoran one of those looks that seemed to say, 'boy-bloody-howie, you're REALLY going to enjoy this one!'. "Mmm... I didn't know such a beautiful tint of pink existed in the world. What a shame it would be to taint it before anyone got a taste of it..."

"T-taste?" Sakura squeaked.

"Oh, you mean kinda like what we did with Syaoran's thingy?" Yuzuriha lightly panted, the muscles in her back tightening in reaction to the increased speed and pressure Syaoran applied to her dripping wet vagina, now soaked and front wedgied by her panties, and put her hand over his to help it further.

"That's right," Sôma said in an apologetic tone towards Syaoran's trembling shaft. "I'm sorry; you're just going to have to wait until we've all finished with it."

Sakura was then let go, free to move about as she pleased, but followed the heavy hints left by Sôma and shuffled towards Syaoran's head. Given a short time to think about it, yes; she'd love to have Syaoran's tongue inserted inside her, lapping away at her special place with his hot mouth. One foot on either side of Syaoran's head, she stood above him and opened herself up in much the same way Sôma did. Her innards were indeed a marvellous pink, unlike her flaring red cheeks, and big wet drips splashed on his face. Then, slowly, she sat down on his face.

Sakura shrieked something through her teeth as she clamped her smooth thighs around Syaoran's head, gripped clumps of his moppy hair with her fingers, and unconsciously humped her sweet little slit against his mouth. Interestingly, Sakura's sensitivity had increased three-fold since she moved away from Sôma and onto the boy she deeply admired, and shuddered with extreme embarrassment as she came within an instant of the insertion of Syaoran's tongue.

"That was quick," Commented a surprised Sôma, who'd paused midway through getting undressed herself. "Either Syaoran's a real pro when it comes to eating, or..."

More composed and now talking in a low, sensual tone, she dropped her long dress from her waist and panties to the floor, displaying all of her amazingly proportioned and slender figure. The sweat on her mouth-wateringly tanned skin glimmered under the overhead lights, as did the trails running down the inside of her thighs from her smooth, shaven loins. A hand upon either of Sakura's shoulders, with a demonised smirk, she whispered teasingly in the trembling beauties' ear.

"Or, maybe, you're just a really, REALLY, dirty girl, Sakura," and, to make things more interesting for Syaoran, Sôma reached to firmly rub Sakura's clitoris.

"Huehhhh," Sakura shivered and dribbled to both Sôma's teases and the wild, fish-outta-water thrashing of Syaoran's tongue within her baking hot tunnel of overflowing tightness.

Yuzuriha, her mind now swimming in a pool of lust brought on by magical sensations tingling through her body having sparked from Syaoran's fingertips upon her oily, fatty lower lips, had been resting her hundred-degree red cheek on Sakura's bare thigh, drooling on the creamy skin and panting with the kinda cute face that'd make a guy 'pop' in his underpants at a glance. Her little fingers pressed on Syaoran's fingernails, redirected the tips so they rubbed deeper and more thoroughly between her labias, and felt ever so closer to tipping over the edge to ecstasy.

Hazy eyed, she raised and turned her head to get a look at the point where Syaoran's mouth and Sakura's, Yuzuriha had to admit, VERY appealing precious area connected. If it tasted as good as Syaoran's gulps, moans and sloppy sucking made it out to be... Yuzuriha, enticed, ducked in to lick, nibble and suck on the area alongside Syaoran.

Sôma felt a bit left out, until she found the zipper at the back of Sakura's outfit. Unzipping down to her lower back, Sôma snaked her hands up around the inside of Sakura's top and gave her cute, rounded B-cups a good tinker with her fingers and thumbs, chewed on her ear, and gave Syaoran a bit of a nice treat, too, by grinding her wet crotch against his throbbing hardness. Perhaps it was done to stop her; maybe he was a little sensitive after his first climax, but his free hand stroked upward her thigh and made for her loins as if to say 'use these instead, please!'

She stopped and waited to see what he'd do...

Now it was time for Sôma to shamefully squirm in embarrassment, having just done exactly what Sakura had before. The instant Syaoran touched her moist lips, stroked them, and sneakily slipped a single digit within, her pink walls shrink-wrapped around his finger with all the force to squash a few grapes as she came hard. Hugging Sakura tightly, clutching at her small chest and haggardly panting into her ear, sweat trickled down her face from her forehead much in the same way her bodily juices drained into the palm of Syaoran's hand.

Sakura could've said something, made a perfect comment such as 'look who's talking about being quick', but she couldn't muster the thinking power due to the professional double-team working upon her close-to-exploding core. Syaoran's whipping tongue and Yuzuriha's rhythmically waving, slurping lips were a mind-imploding combination, causing muscular spasms and twitches outward from her heated crotch to her thighs, buttocks, small of her back and straight up her arching spine. Sôma's fingers, pinching her nipples and kneading her bouncy mounds helped a real bunch, too.

On occasion, Yuzuriha turned to playfully nip and suck on Syaoran's nose. It made him grunt, drilled a shrivelled shriek out of Sakura when his face shook in reaction, and Yuzuriha found it most amusing. However, now close to reaching her peak, she didn't want it to simply spill out into hers and his hands. That would be a terrible waste of such taste bud tingling refreshment, and should be better dispensed. Like, into/onto Syaoran's face, for example.

Slinking back, though quite reluctant, she controlled his hand and removed it from her dripping precious area, took a few moments to messily lick whatever juice she could from his and her fingers, then slinked back around so she knelt in front of Sakura and above Syaoran's head. She looked down, her hazy, adoring eyes a match with his, shuffled forward, and lowered her soppy wet crotch over his face. It hung just over by a centimetre or two, dotting his face with slick liquids, sometimes catching a swipe from the tip of his nose into the soggy panty cover, and then she waited.

Face to face with Sakura, Yuzuriha just gave her one look before they broke into a heated physical debate with their tongues over who should have dominance, but being so messy that a half ton of drool spilt down their chins, rolled down their throats and into their tops, and while Sakura's hands cupped Yuzuriha's cheeks, Yuzuriha grabbed Sakura's buttocks to pull her lower body closer. Making a loud squelch, two pairs of pure fatty majora's pressed together tightly, rubbed, and further stimulated them over the mouth that breathed upon their sensitive places enough to drive the shakes up their backs.

Sôma leered over Sakura's shoulder, anxious to know what that slivery wet substance was rolling over her fingers on the short haired girl's chest, and she saw what created it. All that saliva, the messiness of their kiss... she wanted in. She needed some way to keep her mind away from Syaoran's probing fingers before they made her cum again, especially now his freed hand groped at her buttocks and started to poke at her anal opening.

Just gasping, whining with her tongue out gained their attention that she wanted some too, and they angled their mouths just so she could. A three-way out-of-mouth kiss, mostly a battle of the tongues, took part rather fiercely with no clear dominator amongst them. Unconsciously, now with Syaoran's fingers playing with her vagina and jabbing up her arse, she gave rubbing herself against his crotch another go.

Sakura, as much as she liked all this, wanted to feel something a little extra. Her hands fell from Yuzuriha's cheeks, grabbed the hem of her school uniform's top, and lifted it up to her neck to uncover Yuzuriha's pancake chest and perky pink nipples. With the back unzipped, Sakura shook off and tugged her own top down below her bust line, with Sôma's fingers still groping, and squished her chest to Yuzuriha's for that breast to breast, nipple to nipple feel. It was a sensation and a half, to scrape and have nipples scraped on her skin, and pulled Yuzuriha closer to make it all last.

How would Syaoran's chest feel, she wondered? Was it as soft, or would it have a harder, rougher texture? Soon, real soon, her nipples would be itching to find out.

"Nyahh!" Sakura suddenly whined, her head falling back with Yuzuriha sucking on her throat like a vampire. "I-I'm... again, I'm gonna...!"

"If you-" Yuzuriha mumbled, her lips drooling on Sakura's fair skin. "Then I'll, too... all over Syaoran!"

Within seconds after their struggled moans, clinging together tightly like a couple to a mast of a boat on the stormy high seas, the two younger girls poured a close-pint of sweet nectar onto and into Syaoran's most-likely eager mouth.

The intensity of their orgasms turned their bodies to jelly. Flopping aside to the ground, it was only Sôma left to go as she rubbed herself off against Syaoran's chunky piece and had her arse fingered. Without the other girls in the way she leant down, hunching to accommodate to his shorter height, and kissed him fervently. There, she sampled a mixture of Syaoran, Yuzuriha and Sakura's flavours... and it was then that she came, pelvis snaking as her lower back sharply prickled, all over Syaoran's hot, throbbing rod.

Lips smacking noisily as their French kiss broke, Sôma carefully falling beside the two younger, recovering girls, Syaoran unsteadily rose up onto his knees and focused upon Sakura with an almost furious intent shining in his eyes.

"I'm... not going to hold myself back, Princess."

"Huehhhh," Sakura whined, curling up like a shy bug at Syaoran's husky, determined readiness announcement, with her eyes upon that thick, raging, eight-inch long pillar of hot, twitching muscle and pumping blood that he was inevitably going to skewer her tiny little vaginal opening with. She didn't give it much thought at first, but now it was getting to that time, she wondered if such a beastie would actually fit without tearing her in twain.

Only one way to find out... and there certainly wasn't any backing out now that Sôma and Yuzuriha, sneakily working in unison, hooked an arm each under Sakura's knees, rolled her onto her back with her butt raised off the floor, and used their free fingers to spread open Sakura's beautifully pink precious area with the intention of giving Syaoran a phenomenal look into the depths of her virgin body.

A failure, due to her small size and incredible tightness, but along with the overall dribbling wetness glittering under the light, it was an image that would either have you drooling like a rabid dog or leave you with a throat drier than sandpaper.

"Nyaaaaaahhhh!" Sakura whimpered shakily, covering her face with her hands as her eyes started to well up with embarrassing tears. "D-d-d-don't stare at it!"

"Yeah, you need to listen to her, Syaoran," Sôma smirked, joining Yuzuriha in a lippy-kissy voyage over the sweet flesh of Sakura's calves. "Don't stare at it... plunge that big thing of yours into it!"

He released long, slow breath by way of acknowledgment. Lining himself up, leaning forward and cupping Sakura's flaring cheeks, he slowly eased it in.

"Mnummm," Sakura's little fingers desperately clung to the collar of Syaoran's shirt as she pulled him closer and kissed him, her bashful voice lost in a series of muffled gurgles into his mouth, as that bulbous head slowly stretched her open and lead the rest of that huge phallus down one of the world's smallest, tightest and mind-numbingly warm flesh tunnels. It hurt plenty having that thing slide into her, and it was as it finally tore through that thin innocent membrane when she knew, or at least her erratic mind screeched to her so, that the real reason why it truly stung like a dastardly bastard was because he was too big, and he was going to split in her half.

In a minute or so, however, she'd be thinking different; it would be perfect, it would be a wondrous sensation like no other, and her mind would be screeching for it all to come harder, faster, and forevermore. For now, though, she'd just bawl her eyes out and continue begging mercifully for gentleness with her frail, thin body.

Judging from Sakura's reaction, Sôma knew she was physically and mentally stressed from the pain; so she sensed it best not to mention the blood trickling out of the joining, to avoid further worry. With a devilish smirk, she came up with a slightly sinister idea she was set to enforce. Letting go of Sakura's leg, she moved around behind Syaoran and grabbed his buttocks, spread his cheeks apart to check out his back passage, and slurped deliberately to give him, if he were listening, some idea of what she had in mind.

Spitting at his tailbone first, saliva trailed down his crack. Secondly, spitting on her fingers, she poked and circled the tips of two fingers around the ring. Thirdly, with a slight inhalation, craned in and inserted her tongue as far as she could reach. Eyes closed, she worked it vigorously.

From the side, Yuzuriha took her eyes away from Sôma to look back to Sakura, who by now looked to at least have gotten used a smidgen to having such a large foreign article shoved into her small body. Feeling a bit left out, she wanted to feel good along with the others rather than laying aside, fingering herself; she tried her best to push in and share some of that kiss with Syaoran and Sakura. Thankfully her access was granted and they shared a kiss like herself, Sakura and Sôma had before, and it was just as messy.

Sôma dug her nails into Syaoran's firm buttocks and rocked her body back and forth to keep in line with the energetic slamming of his hips. Eventually it was too much to follow so she had to stop, and spared a thought for the poor former virgin he ruthlessly continued to ravage as she watched that chunky tool of his plunge in and out of Sakura's tiny, sore-looking hole. Sôma did, however, come up with another naughty idea instead.

She turned, crawled over to the nearest table and reached for the six-inch, cylindrical salt and pepper shakers, opened the caps on the underside of the wider bases, emptied them, and brought it back to initiate her idea. Sôma scooped remnants of Syaoran's seed from the parts of her body where some remained, which was quite a few places, and rubbed them onto the shakers to provide a little lubrication. Smirking and parting his buttocks again, Sôma managed to successfully ram one all the way into his arse save an inch, weighed the other shaker, and then proceeded to insert that inside Sakura's arse. A few awkward squeals and gurgles arose in protest, but she managed to get it in regardless. Not leaving it at that, she held the wide, circular bases for a good grip and started to alternatively pump the shakers.

Yuzuriha recognised that the kiss was quite tricky with all the harsh movements, so she decided to switch ends; she broke away, crawled up ahead and then back up above the two, shoving her fine peachy butt into Syaoran's face and smothering Sakura's mouth with her über-soaked crotch. It took a little time for them to accept it, what with all the energy they dispensed in their efforts, but then she felt two sets of tongues and lips sucking, smooching and licking at the two parts she offered.

Her voice once again silenced, Sakura's throat bobbed as she sucked and gulped at Yuzuriha's wetness, and her short arms wrapped further around Syaoran's back. Much unlike her feet and legs, which struggled to get up and latch around his waist thanks to the off-putting sensation of a ceramic shaker drilling into her backside at the same time having a huge shaft pound into her front. Either way, her body was on fire as that now-recognisable feeling that she was about to cum rumbled from the pit of her stomach, stoked fiercely towards her core, and set the explosive charges to relay 'showtime' within the next twenty seconds or so.

Seconds before the pulsating thickness ejaculated inside her, in a bout of perfect timing, her slippery walls squeezed harshly around his shaft like a tight fist trying to get the last morsel of toothpaste from the tube. It also happened to be the time she managed to finally lock her ankles around his back, pulling her hips upward to ensure a full-lock when he slammed home, though the strength flowing through the muscles in her thighs and legs at the time wavered and drained like water down a bath plughole due to the extremity of her orgasm, and the unfamiliar, almost ghastly bubbling sensation from the heavy fluid spurting manically into her ravaged womb. The whole experience almost made her sink her teeth into Yuzuriha's slimy, juicy-fruity pudding mound, a close, tempting almost, until a message in her head convinced her to go ahead and do so anyway.

Yuzuriha's eyes watered and a highly pleasurable shriek that'd wrangled out her throat came about as she felt the teeth of the girl beneath bite into her squelchy lower lips like it were one of the world's biggest, most delicious blackberry's, and much like biting into a giant blackberry, the eater got to guzzle down a flood of sweet, sweet juice after she came. Well, with one working on her sensitive front pocket and another wrangling his tongue in a fantastic display of professionalism, it's no wonder she came so hard and fast.

They'd climaxed, but Sôma hadn't put an end to the alternate drilling pumps with the shakers. She paused for a moment to angle her head and slurp up the grossly overflowing remnants of thick cum leaking out the two lovers' joining, and again as he started to pull out. The wide bases of the shakers ensured they wouldn't disappear any deeper into their bodies, and on that note, she twisted the shakers and pushed both of them in fully to the hilt.

And it was then Syaoran surprised everyone, most especially Sakura. He groaned loudly and shot another stringing round through the air where it splashed and landed in the poor girl's eye.

"A-ahh!" Sakura's eyelids rapidly fluttered and her fingers wiped at the gloopy mess that'd squirted into her sockets, all the while coughing and gurgling from current plentiful fluids still being swallowed. Yuzuriha was there to help, lifting her head up and setting it on her moist lap, and also scooped away some of the thick blobs strung across her face to consume for herself, until the little cutie was back to her full game and able to bask in the warm, sticky mask of goo. She'd enjoyed it enough as it was, but it was even better when Yuzuriha had a huge amount on her tongue and raised Sakura's head enough to messily lock lips and swirl gunk-covered tongues.

"So," She leant forward, rubbing her D-cups and hard nipples on Syaoran's taut buttocks and tickling his balls, and licked at his glistening, sweat-laden back. "Do I get a turn, now?"

He nodded and Sôma rolled backwards, lifting her knees up beside her head and wriggled her toes in anticipation. Both hands temptingly stroked her buttocks and under-thighs, her eyes lighting up when she saw the lustful, jaw-dropping shudder of his huge phallus, and had to lower her gaze out of a sudden embarrassed flush in the realisation that she was wetter than the North Sea, and probably gave Syaoran the impression that she was by far more desperate for this than he might be. She shook her head, tried to overplay her embarrassment with a feisty, albeit wobbly smirk, run her fingertips over the smoothly shaven mons pubis above her soaked, pudgy lower lips, and joined in with the other hand to fan her fingers and open up the tightly-sealed doorway into the silky pink tunnel.

"Come on, then," Sôma said through her teeth, trying to ignore the overflowing fluids rolling over her fingers and her hands. "Give it to me, and give it to me as hard as you can!"

Her eyes tried to stay open wide to show she had no fears, but they withered and squinted at the edges as she braced herself for his entry. As per her request, which might have been a bit uncharacteristically rash on her part, he plunged in very hard and very fast.

Unable to fight back the tears as the thick log punctured her hymen, continued to drive deeper into the depths of her body until it reached the tremendously fulfilling but at-this-current-stage-painful full-lock, and even more an awkward feeling the bulbous tip as it pressured on her cervix, Sôma was quite glad Syaoran chose the entry point to be the moment to start up a fervent tongue-tangled kissing frenzy. That way, not only did she have something else to concentrate on, but Syaoran didn't get to see the way her facial features twisted in agony.

Smacking their lips noisily, Yuzuriha and Sakura's mouths wrenched apart in such a manner both proudly-flapping tongues flung sloppy wet bits of cum and spit outward over Sakura's bare, heaving chest, but there, the action didn't stop. Setting aside however way Syaoran was currently violating the gorgeously tanned, usually-reserved ninja for the moment, all these two girls were interested in right now was all the flecks of his seed that still lingered upon Sakura's person. Though it was quite salty, and not as sweet as they'd have liked it to have been, the taste was an acquired one that had them hooked. Need it be, today, they were going to try and milk Syaoran for every drop his body could produce. Twisting her body around to get on top of Sakura, straddling her and pinning her by the wrists, Yuzuriha's lips wobbled in a strange way as she 'vacuumed' up the globby remnants in the world's most messy, noisy cleanup operation.

Whimpering like a puppy and desperately flagging her lips and tongue, Sakura tried to a get a share-in with the white liquid gold Yuzuriha scooped up. When she couldn't get the amount she wanted, she made do with nipping and suckling on the dominant girl's bare shoulder. Surprisingly, the effect this minor action had weakened the hold on her wrists, and therefore gave Sakura the chance to wrap her arms around Yuzuriha's back and pull her into a fierce hug that saw her close-to and Yuzuriha's most definitely flat chest and equally swollen nipples crush together in such an erotic way, and a more surprising effect, both girls ended up cumming.

At that point, Sakura's feet kicked out and she found Syaoran's bent legs from where he was kneeling with Sôma... and, once she'd overcome her unexpected climax with a shivering and still-licking Yuzuriha on her, she guided her foot and mainly her toes to blindly trace along Syaoran's leg, to his buttocks, until she felt the base of the condiment shaker in his backside. She'd grown quite accustomed to the one she had lodged up hers, and while her eyes rolled back and mouth drooled thinking what it would be like if Syaoran shoved his big, hot todger in there instead, she gripped around the base with her toes, and she used the power in her foot and leg to twist the shaker around in his arsehole.

His reaction, other than a throaty howl, was his announcement that he'd be coming very soon and wished for Sôma to make a choice; inside, or outside?

Given such a choice in the heat of the moment, while her brain had turned into putty thanks to Syaoran's astonishingly great, bordering legendary, sexual prowess, crumbled Sôma's will away like stones off an eroded cliff edge. Her face weakly scrunched up as tears poured from her eyes and her pathetic, watery whimpers reverberated from the base of her throat.

"B-b-both! I want both!" Interlocking her fingers behind his neck, an overbuild of saliva bubbled over the corners of Sôma's mouth as she pressed her mouth to his forehead and whipped his sweaty brow with her tongue. "Shoot some in-... side me! A-a-and o-on mmmy... my... fffff... all-over!"

Sakura noticed Yuzuriha's sudden explosive fit of shuddery gasps and wobbly knees, and when she cranked her head, she could see Syaoran reaching for her butt. Unsure what he was doing until she slid her hands up to find his, she didn't realise how sinisterly she grinned. Squeezing Yuzuriha's buttocks, Sakura moved her right hand further around to find Syaoran's, picked two fingers, and forced their way into the tight, dark tunnel along with his. Her timing was different to Syaoran's, with her fingers pumping in as his drew out, but they worked together to create a quick, effective rhythm that'll soon have Yuzuriha cumming for the gazillionth time.

If there was a record set for the amount of times the word 'yes' could be strung together and haughtily screamed at the top of one's lungs within ten seconds, Sôma would've utterly demolished the previous as her blunt fingernails dug deep into Syaoran's forearms, deep enough to draw blood, her back snapped into such an arc only permissible to those with the flexibility of a contortionist and her vaginal walls shrunk to crush the Hell out of Syaoran's incredible member during the most earth-shattering climax she'd ever experienced. Granted, she hadn't experienced many before, but she'd be hard pressed to ever have one as good as the one she's just had with this masterful friend and his rutting-rhino hip-work.

She might have, and many more, if he felt inclined to let her have another few rounds.

The odd bubbling in her womb, the feeling like someone inserted a hose and blew six pints of thick runny custard into her belly, sent the shivers along her arms and legs. Although it was what she wanted, what she had now begun to crave, she was kinda relieved when he pulled out to spend the rest upon her body on the outside because she felt like she was ready to burst like an overfilled balloon if her continued internally. Spatter on her belly and chest created a new shivery nerve explosion throughout her body, with the main focus popping its way on a journey up her spine, and she thrashed about like she'd been laid on hot coals. Remnants she caught over her lips, in her mouth, partials up her nose and in her left eye, left her squinting, snorting and coughing.

Thankfully for her, though this could also swing towards unlucky, Yuzuriha and Sakura kicked up like a pair of ravenous wolves as they caught the scent/sight of the plentiful residue from Syaoran's ejaculation, and Yuzuriha made sure she'd get her tongue out to 'help' reduce the quantity causing problems for Sôma.

Sakura, rather than going for Sôma's face, took a slight turn to lick what was on her stomach and then went to the original source; Syaoran's still-hard erection, where a thick string dribbled down from the tip. Engulfing his penis, sucking on his semen and the slick juices left on there by Sôma's innards, she also managed to entwine her fingers on the hand she used to tease Yuzuriha's arse with the fingers on the hand Syaoran used to tease Yuzuriha's arse. On her knees, Sakura's other hand wrapped around his back and grasped his taut buttocks.

Moaning and whimpering as she found she was pushing herself further and further, desperate to get his length as far down her throat possible, she knew it wasn't something she was doing for herself to get him to cum faster to appease the bizarre hunger she now had; she was doing it to show him how good she was, that she was willing to please him in whatever way he imagined, and it was all out of love.

Shuddering and squeaking from the fingers twisting, pumping and rubbing up her tightly clenched anal canal, saliva rolled off the tip of Yuzuriha's tongue and onto Sôma's nose. She dived down and whisked up the glob under her eye, kissed the area in small dots and then, in an odd albeit sexy move, Yuzuriha covered Sôma's nose and sloppily sucked to get the little bits out her nostrils. She knew her turn with Syaoran was next, and she hoped she'd have just as much if not all of the tasty white stuff he produced to chug down her gullet.

Breathily, tongue hanging with copious levels of spit dripping from its surface and tip, Sakura's mouth wetly 'popped' off Syaoran's well-coated member and her eyes looked up, glimmering sweetly as she smiled.

"I think we need to be fair, Syaoran. Care to give Yuzuriha a go?"

"Yeah," He moaned, staring straight back at her with the same raging fire he had since he started. And it was far from dying.

Her eyes alight with insatiable glee as it was now her turn to get the full load of his deliciousness for herself, Yuzuriha finished licking up the splodgy remnants off Sôma's face before she turned and crawled on her hands and knees towards Syaoran's still-vivacious penis like a cat on the prowl. Fingers touching the shaft first, she tilted her head and wetly suckled the hot, dribbling tip. Coated in a whole mixture of different fluids, from Sakura's saliva to vaginal fluids from the two girls he'd just deflowered, the whole thing was nice and slick, perfect for making the inevitable run so much smoother.

For her, heavy lubrication was a necessity, because her bald slit was by far the dinkiest out of the three, and was certain to be an incredible experience for Syaoran and his to-be-thoroughly-strangled-like-a-chicken-neck penis. Yuzuriha, licking the tip one more time, stood up and stepped a foot on either side of Syaoran's hips. She dropped to a squat, one hand on Syaoran's stomach and the other gripping the shaft halfway down to guide, and her own excitement heavily seeped from between the chubby lips and added to the lubrication as her tiny opening hovered an inch over the tip.

It hovered for a while, as it was apparent Yuzuriha was deciding something. Something that might take Syaoran by surprise. She leant forward, directed the penis back, and scraped the head along her cleft, searching for the rear hole both he and Sakura had stretched wide with their fingers, before closing her eyes with a satisfied 'ahh' having found it. Having liked the fingers, she wanted to know what THIS would be like. Sitting, Yuzuriha's lip wobbled as the thickness slowly entered and stretched her more so, but she stopped after engulfing only the bulbous head. Sucking back air, she dug her fingers into his sides, wriggled her butt and forced herself down until she reached the hilt, which was greatly helped by the lubrication, and was left with the sensation of his big fat head bumping her stomach.

Shuddering, she remained still while her anal muscles flexed around the huge foreign object and had grown more accustomed to it. Impatience kicked in, and following a low, squeaky howl, Yuzuriha used her knees to push her butt up, expelling almost every inch to the tip, and dropped back down again. The movements would've been sharper if her arse wasn't so damn tight, but that didn't matter considering it chalked the experience up several notches.

Sakura crawled around to Syaoran's head, raised a knee, and aimed her bald, dripping slit over his face. Sitting on his mouth, she leant forward to assault Yuzuriha's flat chest with her tongue, teeth and lips, and used her fingers to give the Oni hunter's crotch a good seeing to. And she wasn't the only one to make use of her fingers; Syaoran reached up to take hold of the shaker still lodged up her backside, and in a series of jerky wrist movements, pumped it harshly.

Yuzuriha's eyes began to water from a pleasurable overload induced by Sakura's probing fingers, the taunting of her highly sensitive nipples and the stiff, pulsing organ invading her tight arse. The only thing she didn't enjoy was how slow she had to move up and down each time to expel and take back in his shaft; she really wanted this beastie to graze her innards like he was a mad plumber and had gone at her with a plunger.

Thankfully, help was at hand when an impatient Sôma used her own soppy juices and whatever flecks of Syaoran's seed hadn't been licked up to coat onto the already slick shaft as Yuzuriha pulled up to the tip, and amazingly, it worked quite well. Despite her tightness, Yuzuriha was now able to make use of her knees and get her booty going at a fairly brisk pace. Of course, the mixture of tantalising wet, fleshy slapping noises, speed and tightness meant that Syaoran would end up releasing sooner that she'd prefer, but nonetheless this was how she liked it.

Within minutes, Yuzuriha's butt slammed down harder and her body juddered like she was trying to get this horse she was riding to ride faster, and her out-hanging, spit-dribbling tongue was sucked upon by an equally excited Sakura as the signs towards Syaoran's big release was nigh. Yuzuriha hugged Sakura, squeezed her, and ripped her lips away to scream at the ceiling after her butt settled down, locked the large member to the hilt up her backside, and felt the powerful gush of his hot seed spurt upward like a geyser.

Sakura held Yuzuriha, and waited for the girl to calm down. It took a while, which wasn't unforeseen, knowing how she was. With Sôma's help and an almost ridiculously loud 'schloop' sound, like someone sucking yoghurt out of a pot, they hoisted the trembling black-haired cutie off Syaoran's large shaft, which, amazingly, looked like it was still up for more, and they lay Yuzuriha down on her back. Sakura remained on top of her, licking her cheek, and squished her pudgy lower lips down against Yuzuriha's equally juicy, bald lips.

Sôma knelt aside, smirking. Syaoran looked pooped, but obviously had that bit of overhanging knowledge he hadn't a say in anything relating to the words 'five minutes break' or 'that's enough for now'. Sucking on a fleshy bit of Sakura's gropeable buttocks, Sôma reached over the brunette's back and used her fingers to squeeze Sakura's thighs and emphasise to Syaoran both Sakura's irresistible mound of wet, velvet euphoria, and the yet-to-be-deflowered tunnel of glory they squashed against like grapes being made for wine.

"If you hear Yuzuriha cry in pain, just ignore her. Focus on going in the both of them deep, hard, fast, and then cumming all over us when you're ready to pop. Got that?"

Sôma then turned onto all fours beside Sakura and Yuzuriha, leant in to join the two girls in a threeway kiss, and used her hands to indicate to Syaoran she'd like him to finger any hole he liked as he thrust into Sakura and Yuzuriha.

Disappointing anyone's expectations wasn't an option. Syaoran, his mind still hazy and fuelled by lustful urges, aimed and plunged his length into Yuzuriha's soaking, red-hot love tunnel full-lock and at the same time, after he'd wet them with his tongue, turned his fingers on both Sakura and Sôma.

Surprisingly, Yuzuriha didn't think the first plunge hurt much, certainly not like it did when Syaoran inserted himself up her lavender passage. The snap of her virgin barrier only made her cheeks twinge a bit, unlike the other two who were blubbing and spilling tears on their goes. Now, as the young man's veiny shaft smoothly hammered into her and his balls slapped against her buttocks, she found herself digging her fingers into Sakura's tender butt cheeks, curling her toes and jerking her hips to try and match with Syaoran's timing. She found each attempt useless, as the rising of her hips and the collision with his inward slams created friction between Sakura's and her own pressed together clitorises, sent further shudders throughout her body, and turned her into a dribbling, cum-every-10-seconds blob of jelly.

Sakura whined as Yuzuriha's nails sunk into her flesh and Syaoran's fingers violated her soppy wet insides, clung tighter to Yuzuriha, and clenched her burning vaginal walls. She lifted her arse so that Syaoran could plunge his fingers in and simultaneously rub his thumb over her swollen clitoris. At this point, through her lust-hazed vision, she could make out how much Yuzuriha enjoyed the rampant pounding of Syaoran's hips, and she felt quite jealous. She knew she'd get a turn, too, but still, impatience niggled at her.

With a finger up her arse, Sôma felt a sudden electrical surge roll across her shoulders and she lost all strength in her arms. Her butt remained up whereas her upper body hit the floor, and her head could no longer gain the height to continue kissing with Yuzuriha nor Sakura. As a substitute, she settled for suckling on the Yuzuriha's cheek. In time with the harsh finger jabs, her anal muscles tensed on the fierce intake and relaxed on the rapid retreat. She then began to wonder about Yuzuriha's approach, and how it would feel to take Syaoran's larger, much thicker object up the back passage as opposed to a slim finger…

Like a bull that'd seen red, Syaoran charged away with a manic look in his eyes. Yuzuriha was definitely the smallest and tightest of the three, and he could feel it coiling around him so much it was as if her walls were clasping his length like a tight fist and trying to keep him from pulling out. Hell, her body wasn't just jogging with each pound, he was dragging and pushing her body across the floor and most likely polishing the wooden surface at the same time.

The shaker stuck up his butt wasn't a bother to him, however, the one up Sakura's jacksy was. He wanted it out, purely for his own diabolical need to treat her as he'd treated Yuzuriha before. Gripping the wide base and fighting the rectal muscles straining to keep it in, Syaoran removed the ceramic shaker and plugged it up Sôma's tormented back passage to the hilt, giving her a 'there you go' slap on the tanned buttocks, before he grabbed Yuzuriha's sides and pulled his raging length out her body.

Flecks of Yuzuriha's lewd fluids sprinkled on Sakura's skin, and made for the perfect lubrication. The small hole at the back had already been stretched some thanks to the condiment shaker, thus it was a heck of a lot easier to plunge his shaft up her creek than it was with Yuzuriha.

He did it so suddenly that it totally caught Sakura off guard and, along with an ear-piercing shriek, made her hug Yuzuriha a whole lot tighter. She wanted his thing up her butt to replace the shaker, wanting to know what it was like, and now she knew; it was fatter, hotter and more mind-numbing than she'd ever imagined. Unfortunately, her experience was irritatingly shorter than Yuzuriha's, as he'd called for time.

To ensure they got what they wished for, to each receive a share of his release, Syaoran had to roll Sakura aside when he pulled out her tight little arse and stave off just enough so they could huddle together side by side, cheeks to cheeks. Rasping and groaning throatily, a hot, gooey load from his pulsating member spewed over their variously proportioned chests and equally ravenous faces like silly string, and even before he'd finished, the girls were writhing, kissing and licking the stuff from each other in a heated frenzy.

It was a sight to behold, and it turned out he wasn't the only one admiring it. Even if he hadn't heard Fai sputter as he tried his best to suppress a chuckle, he'd have turned around when he heard Kurogane, Ryûô and Kusanagi collectively drop their jaws.

"The man at the shop wasn't kidding; One drop should keep you going throughout the night. I do suppose it was a bit silly of me to put in several, though," Fai mused, and wiggled his eyebrows at Syaoran. "Naughty boy, Syaoran. I did say you should save it until you were alone in your room with Sakura, didn't I?"

And this was, after all, a café. All as one fiery-eyed, sexually enraged man-beast, Kurogane, Ryûô and Kusanagi looked to Fai and pointed to Syaoran, asking, "I'll have what he's having."

...

...

...


	2. Room for Three

Setting: Cat's Eye Café, a week after the previous harem

Characters: Sakura x Syaoran x Ryûô

Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are now having regular intercourse following Fai's meddling with the cake. Given that their relationship blossomed to this level at a spontaneous orgy, they're more than happy to welcome others into their bed for a night of fun.

...

...

...

Patience was a virtue neither Syaoran nor Ryûô cared for at present, which was why they didn't even wait until they entered the bedroom before they got started. Together, just before she had the chance to open it, they spun Sakura around to face them and forced her against the door, passionately dotting kisses over and around her forehead, rosy cheeks, trembling lips and slender neck in alternation. Neither one, not even Sakura, really cared much about anyone passing them by down the narrow, faintly lit hallway, and acted out every rising impulse without the slightest hesitation.

Sakura squirmed and shuddered as Syaoran gently gnawed on her neck, bumped his knee between her wobbly thighs beneath her long pleated skirt, and massaged her scalp with his fingers. Although at times he liked to play things rough, he always made sure it wasn't too rough, thus he had his hand behind her head to cushion the impact after the spin and crush against the oak door. Ryûô, though, really was a rambunctious boy who loved to play things rough full stop, and his fire certainly raged on the hunting grounds as well as in the bedroom.

His kisses were delightfully wet and firm and he really knew how to wield his tongue to great effect, much like he knew how to wield his sword. That'd be both the oversized steel blade he carried on the Oni hunts, and the organic weapon he used to take on one of if not the world's most gorgeous princess/waitress. Ryûô easily overpowered Sakura's tongue in their heated French kiss, pinning it down, to the side and up to the root of her mouth, and he still would have done so if he hadn't clasped and squeezed her right breast through her pink, floral waitressing haori, which could've counted towards cheating.

Lips ripping apart with a shuddery gasp and a copious outflow of mixed spit, Sakura's head fell back as Ryûô playfully chewed on her jaw line and Syaoran, moments after nuzzling it with his nose, 'lipped' her earlobe. Up until now, when her hands hooked around and held on to the backs of their heads, Sakura's hands had hung limply at her sides. Her ever-dampening thighs had gradually regained their former strength and clamped Syaoran's knee between them, and aided her slow-going hips in a gentle rock to rub her burning-hot crotch against his leg.

Grinning broadly as he yanked her haori partly open and snaked his hand inside to give her soft right mound, encased within the cup of an erotic scarlet-laced bra, another meaningful squeeze, Ryûô passed a comment about Sakura being a dirty girl who needed it real bad. That was an end-all remark and couldn't have been challenged, because he was exactly right on both counts. Sakura was, now, a dirty girl, and she did seriously need it real bad. A huge part of her screamed she needed both of them to slake her current urges, whereas a small part she felt so ashamed of couldn't care less which one gave it to her.

In the short week since they'd first started doing this, Sakura had experienced many different forms of sex, mostly with Syaoran, but with the others, too. Ryûô, Fai, Kurogane, Yuzuriha, Sôma... each person, boy and girl, had their own kinks and their own style, were better at some things more than others, and often left her craving for more, which worked in both good and bad ways. Syaoran, for example, was as gentle as a lamb in his, or rather their bed, taking and making everything slow and sensual, until you placed an object within reach that could be implemented in any way, like a bottle of honey for instance, and then he became somewhat of a fiery maniac, one who could drag out something so simple as lapping said honey off her perky chest or bald, puffy folds for hours. Ryûô, in comparison, and this had been mentioned before, was a fire demon, one from the get go, not fazed or afraid to try new and exciting things impromptu, but while the time spent is fast-paced and highly memorable, he tired himself out too quick. Unless someone like Syaoran was present to regulate a pace, such as now, she wouldn't get the chance to properly savour it all, and wind up yearning for more until satisfied.

Oh boy, will she be satisfied tonight, once she has had these two together. They worked as a great team, much in the same way when they united to fight the Oni, with tactics, pin-sharp precision, and heart.

Speaking of heart, the tips of Syaoran's index and middle fingers swirled around in a small circle where hers was beating like a war drum. Within the shallow cleavage between her rounded B-cup breasts, his fingertips smeared the hefty saliva track spilling down from her lips, chin and throat ever so smoothly, in synchronisation with the tongue he widely circulated inside her hot mouth. After a short while, his hand then dropped, touched her belly and gentle pinned her a little firmer against the door as he, much to her dismay, started to withdraw his knee between her legs. Oh, she did try to put up a fight by squeezing her thighs tighter together and crossing her lower legs and ankles around his, and he'd smirked against her mouth as he used his strong leg to lift her up by a few inches, scraping against the wooden door, but in the end, he'd won the right to do what he didn't exactly want to do and pulled out.

She understood why soon enough, and it was everything to do with the other great lover who'd previously spent the time opening her haori and quite literally slobbered over her right breast while it was still in its bra cup. Ryûô was on his knees, hands gripping the hem of her long pleated skirt, and once Syaoran had taken his knee back, he'd raised and held it all the way up to her waist. My goodness, did he have such a gormless jaw-drop look on his face.

And Ryûô had a damn fine reason for it. Sakura's scarlet panties were at least two sizes too small for her, hugged her assets tighter than latex to really exaggerate the chubby puffiness of her bald folds, and were almost entirely drenched by her dripping excitement. The addition of thigh-high socks, darkened at the hems and beyond from soaking up the abundant trails running down the inside of her thighs, were a massive bonus for the eyes to feast upon. A bubbly growl started at the base of his throat as he raised a finger and prodded it into the tight cleft between the podgy lips, squelching as he pushed against the sodden material and sunk half his finger inside, and twisted it like he was trying to get a key working in a lock.

Smirking, Ryûô passed the held skirt into Sakura's trembling hand to free his up. The thumb of his left hand, currently tormenting her burning loins with a finger, hooked and peeled aside some wet fabric and exposed a fat, juicy majus for him to slowly drag his tongue upward, again and again, sucked and 'lipped', all like it was a freshly-prepared sticky toffee pudding he planned on eating without utensils. His other hand slid around to her buttocks, gleefully discovered her panties were in fact a thong, and gave her cheeks a ripe squeeze with his fingers.

Thank Heavens Syaoran had dropped his hand from behind her head and wrapped his arm around her waist, because if he hadn't, Sakura would've collapsed onto the floor when her knees awkwardly buckled inwards and knocked together. Having Ryûô torment her lower region with his fingers, thumbs, lips and tongue mixed in with Syaoran's other hand tenderly squeezing, kneading and rotating her breast whilst he wetly sucked on her gargling throat like a toothless vampire and squashed her against the door was an intense experience. She mewed cutely as Syaoran dragged his mouth, his lips and his tongue lower, licked into her jugular notch were plentiful amount of mixed saliva had pooled, and nibbled his way down to the top of her left breast, which was already under assault from his fingers and moist palm over the cup of her lacy bra.

There wasn't any need for her to explain to him where she got it. He knew already that she, Sôma and Yuzuriha had been shopping in Ôto's red-light district for some sexy clothes and underwear, which they all wore when everyone got together for the non-consecutive days when they had a small orgy. While the clothes were fairly expensive, all the boys approved of the luxury investment.

Using his teeth, Syaoran managed to unhook the fastening at the front with relative ease. Well, he'd had plenty of practice on her and Sôma, not so much Yuzuriha as the cheery Lolita-girl didn't think her flat chest needed one, to nail it to a fine art. An electrifying jolt run down and then back up her spine as his clammy palm clasped her breast full-on without the fabric cup being in the way and Ryûô's thumb had fully peeled aside her soaked panties. Sakura choked out a sorrowful cry when Syaoran and Ryûô, timed together as if planned, fully applied their hot mouths to her breast and loins, and sucked her with all their combined might.

"Hyaaaahn!"

Tears poured from Sakura's eyes, and she squirmed helplessly as Syaoran kept her pinned up while he suckled, nipped and tugged on her perky nipple and Ryûô vigorously speared her tight slit with his long-reaching tongue.

"I-I... kyahaaaahh!"

Sakura wailed and blabbed. She'd cum almost within an instant, hugged Syaoran's head to her chest like a life preserve, and her delicious bodily fluids poured down Ryûô's gulping throat. They wouldn't let up on their efforts, however. These boys were still hungry for more.

Through her fogged vision, she noticed someone in black- Kurogane- nonchalantly strolling down the corridor. When he stopped and cocked an eyebrow at the display, whereas Syaoran and Ryûô were far too engulfed in their activities to pay the Master Ninja any heed, Sakura whimpered pathetically.

"Ku-Kurogane-san," Sakura gargled. "Wou-would you... care...?"

Before she could finish asking him if he'd like to join in, he simply raised a hand as if to say 'I'm all good, thanks.' Sakura took no offence, of course. As regularly as she'd been sleeping with Syaoran, Kurogane had been spending his nights with Sôma... and Fai, come to that, and he was probably on his way to see her... and Fai, right now. However, him standing there staring was getting a bit embarrassing.

"Hey, kid," Kurogane said finally, tapping Syaoran on the head. "Take it inside, will you? You're blocking access down the corridor."

Syaoran couldn't respond to that, as Kurogane had gone ahead and twisted the doorknob. Due to the weight against the door, all three fell into the room, into a pile, with Sakura on the bottom. The Master Ninja shook his head, and looked at Syaoran.

"Make sure you remind me to get you to work on your ukemi, kid. That fall was disgraceful," Kurogane then looked at Ryûô, and used the same teacher-authority tone. "And you, too. I'll be sure to mention it to Sôma," Lastly, he looked to Sakura. She was sitting upright, rubbing her butt. "I'm sorry about that, I was obviously expecting too much from my student. I'll be sure to punish him a little for you on our next training session tomorrow."

He'd shut the door over and left before Sakura could tell him it wouldn't be necessary... however, Syaoran told her that he completely agreed with Kurogane.

"...Syaoran," Calling him by first name without a suffix, as she had taken to doing since their first time, she tilted her head with a curious widening of her jade eyes. "You... want to be punished?"

"It's what I deserve," He replied, scanning Sakura for any bumps or bruises, and knowing it would all be his fault if there were any. "I should've been able to land us both without any harm."

"Oh, I'll take it I'm not included, then?" Ryûô groaned, rubbing his chin and sore elbows.

Ignoring Ryûô, who wandered back and forth to turn on the main light, Sakura drew her legs up to her chest and turned her head, nose to nose with Syaoran.

"Rather than Kurogane-san..." Sakura whispered, her eyelids drooping, and cupped his cheek. "How about... I punish you, instead?"

Stunned for a moment, Syaoran eventually, and gravely, nodded. Sakura closed her eyes, kissed his forehead tenderly, and placed a staying hand on his shoulder.

"Then... for tonight, Syaoran...kun," She added the suffix unsurely, as if wondering that was already harsh enough a punishment. She certainly felt so when she noticed how his eye twitched, but carried on regardless. "...You're not allowed to cum inside of me."

Sakura turned away from him, leaving him staring solemnly at her back as she cupped Ryûô's cheeks.

"...Ryûô," It took some build up, but Sakura managed to call him by name without using a suffix. Yes, it did feel like she was already punishing Syaoran enough... far too much, she thought, but there was still more to be done. "You... can cum inside me as much as you want."

His agreement was muffled by Sakura's hot lips crushing against his, kissing him deeply with the addition of her tongue. Ryûô, knowing the score, grabbed her fabulous arse and hoisted her up, where she wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and waist, and even started to 'giddy up' in his hold. As he carried her over to the bed, dropping and bouncing with the springy mattress, she could feel Syaoran's eyes still forlornly upon her as he followed. She wasn't entirely happy with the punishment either, because she loved the sensation of his hot load bubbling inside of her when he ejaculated, but then, more so than the guilt, she felt a certain amount of excitement at this new idea to have someone who wasn't Syaoran release into her repeatedly. Ryûô had her pinned down, kissed her fervently and dryly humped her between the legs with powerful strokes of his hips.

Sakura opened one eye a crack, tried to see what Syaoran was doing. He was up on the bed, kneeling right by her head, and had his rock-hard phallus in his hand, jerking it furiously. If he wanted to stick it into her mouth and make her suck on it, then fine... but she wouldn't swallow the white stuff, as was the punishment. She closed her eye again and tightened her hold on Ryûô.

"Mwaahh," Sakura moaned deliciously as Ryûô's lips ripped from hers, and their twirling tongues shared a thick, translucent string of mixed saliva. "Ryûô..."

Certain to moan his name without the suffix again, all whilst glancing upward at Syaoran, she exaggerated a slurp as she sucked down his spit. Ryûô looked a bit unnerved, understandably, but he seemed to read from her that this was in order to 'punish' the other Oni hunter. With a sultry smile, or at least three practices until she managed a convincing one, Sakura brought her lips to his ear.

"I want you inside of me..." There, she didn't whisper. She said it loud and clear, so that everyone could hear it... especially Syaoran who, with those big eyes of his, was starting to live up to the name Fai had given him; Little Puppy. "And I want you to flood my pussy with all your cum..."

Nodding, Ryûô slowly slinked his way down her body and hung around to wetly smooch and lick her neck, shoulders and both small, perky breasts as Sakura opened her mouth wide again with another gorgeous moan. She didn't have to wait for Syaoran to take the hint she'd take care of his hard on, and he dabbed her moist lips with the gooey, precum-dripping head. Her tongue reached out to circle and 'lasso' the bulbous dome into her mouth, with great success, and she 'mmm'd' delightfully as a result. Her back arched with Ryûô's rampant assault on her chest, and fell once he'd pulled back to take things a step further.

Ryûô untied the fastenings to her long pleated skirt and, as Sakura turned over onto her front with Syaoran's dick still in her mouth making a lump in her cheek, he pulled it off, bundled it up and discarded it down the other end of the bed. Crouching and shrinking in a tiny ball with her knees raising her rear a few inches off the mattress, Sakura trembled and cutely whined as Ryûô peeled her skin-tight thong down her thighs, and he grinned predatorily at the sight of her heavily dripping folds.

"I got it right," He growled. "You really are a dirty girl, Sakura."

Through her moist, glassy eyes, with half his length in her mouth, Sakura looked up to Syaoran, who was holding his breath, and then pulled back to the head to glance back at Ryûô. She wouldn't want to admit it, but he was right; this situation, barring Syaoran from cumming inside while another could like she was a personal cum dump really turned her on.

"Ryûô," She mumbled tearfully with spit dribbling from her lips, gripped her soft buttocks and spread them to show to the boy behind her. "Pl-please... please punish Syaoran-kun for me, by... overflowing my pussy with your cum, and... making me cum... wi-with your d-dick."

Of course, she had cum with him before, and Ryûô had cum in her a few times before, but again, under the circumstance, she felt so very... dirty. She also felt dirty for using the words 'pussy' and 'dick', which weren't terms she used a lot.

"Sure I will," Ryûô, getting into this 'punishment' vibe, grinned widely as he unzipped his trousers and levered out his mighty erection. Teasingly, he prodded Sakura's chubby lips with the tip, not penetrating at all until the fifth time he did it, and then plunged all eight inches deep into her ultra-tight body with one loud, wet 'slosh'.

"Hyaahhh!" Sakura threw her head back and cried with quaking shoulders. Her warm, copiously slick inner walls enclosed around his thickness like a fist firmly gripping the handle of a sword, and forced a fierce growl out of Ryûô. Syaoran was still wearing a shirt, and Sakura gripped the hem with fabric-ripping tight fingers for something to hang on to. Syaoran's phallus, slimy and trembling like a live animal, rubbed up against the right side of her face until he'd placed both hands on her head and inserted back into her mouth himself.

"Mhnn!" She whined and squeezed her eyes shut. Neither he nor Ryûô stayed still for long. Syaoran followed right after Ryûô, who clawed his fingers into the softness of her tight arse, and thrust his hips like a mad, possessed bastard.

Sakura squealed like a piglet as Ryûô savagely had his way with her and Syaoran's hips bucked into her face to drive his thick organ down her throat. Hot juices trickled down her inner thighs, splashed on the bed sheets, and made such lewd noises as he pumped his length deep inside her. She could hear all the squelches and, along with the feel of them, she could hear the slap each time his hulky balls whipped her burning flesh, similar to how Syaoran's whipped her chin.

"Nyghnn!" Sakura's eyes opened wide in panic, and tears streamed down her cheeks as Ryûô, callously, spread her butt cheeks further apart and, after he'd dropped a dollop of spit into the cleft, drilled his thumb into her tight rear hole.

"Heh," He chuckled, slightly short on breath. "Sakura, your butthole's twitching around my thumb, and... oh, you've gotten tighter at the front, too!"

"Ah-ah! N-n-n," Sakura mumbled, moaned and squawked in a watery voice. Syaoran and Ryûô's alternate thrusts were intense. The way the two different yet equally powerful lengths throbbed inside led her to believe they were none too far from their peaks. Secretly, she hoped Syaoran would 'forget' to pull out and shoot off down her gullet, but she knew his punishment had to be fulfilled. Still, she did have a liking to taking a load in the face, so long as she remembered this time not to scoop it into her mouth.

"You're such a dirty girl," Ryûô groaned, and then started to chant, "Dirty girl! Dirty girl! Sakura's such a dirty girl!"

Curling up into a tighter ball from the embarrassment wasn't going to put an end to the taunting. In fact, her curling up gave Ryûô an idea.

"How 'bout we let Syaoran see how much of a dirty girl you are when you've got another guy dumping a load off inside you, Sakura? Do you think he'll like that?" And then, he added, to her, "We know you will."

Whimpering and wriggling, Sakura tried to stop Ryûô from lifting her up, but it was to no avail. Sakura's lips ripped off Syaoran's twitching member as Ryûô scooped his arms underneath her knees, interlocked his fingers just under her bust line, and raised her up while on his knees into the air for the whole world to see.

And Syaoran, now standing up on the bed, could see absolutely everything in his front row seat; Sakura's penetrated folds, with the mixed fluids upon her skin and trickling down Ryûô's shaft glistening under the white light, the similarly-shiny nipples of her small, jiggling breasts coated in Ryûô's saliva, and her face, her fiercely blushing, sweat-drenched face, twisted in both shame and euphoria. As their eyes met, Sakura threw her arms back over her head to hold on to Ryûô's, opened her mouth and, sending flecks of spit flying, cried out that she was going to cum. To reiterate, she cried out that she was going to cum with a dick that wasn't Syaoran-kun's, and it was going to spew all its sticky white goo into her womb.

Syaoran, too, was going to cum. He furiously beat himself off, and her saliva made up the lubrication for a smoother fap.

Finishing up with a flurry of quicker thrusts whilst holding her suspended in the air, Ryûô finally popped and spurted a heavy load into her womb, filling it to the brim as her walls shrunk around his pulsating shaft. Simultaneously, Sakura's honey juices squirted onto the sheets and at Syaoran's feet as his throbbing member let loose and shot off a messy load onto her heaving chest, and flowed down her body to join the trails of Ryûô's seed as it gushed out from his and Sakura's joining, dripped down her perineum, her reddened buttocks, and fat dollops fell onto the bed sheets by Ryûô's knees.

Panting heavily, Sakura was lowered to the bed. With a nasty squelch, Ryûô removed himself from her ravaged slit, flopped backwards, and ran the back of his hand across his forehead. Man, he thought to himself, that was a blast. He was far from satisfied, though. Looking at Sakura's amazing arse as she laid on her front, trembling like a leaf... he wanted to do it again. And again. And again.

Pushing herself up with wobbly, unstable arms onto all fours, Sakura crawled over to the slouched Syaoran and collapsed against his chest. His arms enclosed around her for a warm hug, and she snuggled up in the embrace with the want to call it a night and fall asleep right then. However, the evidence he wasn't quite finished was in the still-hard phallus pressed to her slender belly, and Ryûô's, which he held like a really eager kid wanting to show something amazing off to his friends.

"How 'bout," Ryûô grinned, reached down to Sakura's butt, and gave her cheeks a pat. "We try some anal, next?"

Sakura sighed and turned her face into Syaoran's chest.

"Hweuh... oh... okay..."

In Sakura's own language, that meant 'give me a minute'. In Ryûô's own peculiar guidebook, he translated it as 'Yeah, let's go at it like a pair of woodchucks right now, baby!', thus he wrapped his arms around Sakura's slim waist and dragged her backwards onto his lap. She didn't resist much, other than a meagre and whiny 'clawing' at Syaoran's shirt to try and hang on, which was why she was a few seconds away from having a plunger right up the drainpipe rather than a moment's rest basking in a warm hug. Syaoran didn't help either... well, he did, however it wasn't the help she had expected.

Syaoran had shuffled forward to scoop his arms underneath Sakura's knees and placed his hands on her back, drawing her close to his chest, only so as he could hoist her up to help Ryûô with his alignment. Ryûô sat upright behind her, hands cupping her arse while the fingers kneaded and the thumbs spread the cheeks. She started to tremble the second she felt the domed head poke the tight hole, and buried her face into Syaoran's neck as it gradually prised her rectal tunnel wider.

"Ah, I love this part," Ryûô growled, and signalled to Syaoran to lower away. "First entry...!"

In a matter of seconds, Sakura had half of Ryûô's thick rod tunnelling its way up her criminally tight arse. She'd have had the whole lot if she hadn't asked Syaoran to stop while she tried to relax a little. The journey to the centre of her body continued when she felt comfortable, and soon enough, it made it all the way and she had Ryûô's big fat head sitting happily up by her stomach, while the shaft was being throttled like a chicken neck. Syaoran let her go and her limbs fell limply by her sides like she was a puppet with cut strings, and her head fell back to Ryûô's shoulder.

"Your butt... is the best, Sakura!"

Wincing as his phallus flexed inside her, Sakura moaned breathlessly after Ryûô licked upward her neck, cheek and underneath her eye before cupping his right hand under her chin and turning her mouth towards his. His tongue shovelled in a hefty supply of spit for her to neck down, and she was happy to receive it. Meanwhile, from the corner of her misty eye, Syaoran seemed to be considering whether or not he should join in now, or give them some time before he interrupted. Sakura wouldn't have him waiting, so as she snogged messily with Ryûô, her hands slid down her flat stomach, paused briefly over her fat, bald mons, and then spread apart her chubby, oily folds to alluringly show off her marvellous pink innards.

Perhaps it was to allow her time to savour the movement, Ryûô's lips broke away with a gasp and, naturally, a gloopy wet drool-string. Sakura watched, adoringly fascinated, as her shaggy-haired lover shuffled in and came nose-to-nose with her just as he rubbed the underside of his veiny shaft against the cleft of her puffy loins and hooked his forearms underneath her knees, up in front of her shoulders. Ryûô took over to hold her knees in place, and Syaoran used the opportunity to carefully align himself with her slit... purely to tease her by prodding the dripping cleft between those chubby majora, penetrating by half an inch and then pulling back out, again and again and again, almost to a point where she'd mentally snap and scream at him if he didn't hurry up and stick it in fully, then he could get lost and leave Ryûô to have his way with her clenching arsehole for the night instead.

Maybe he read that thought from her twisted expression, as he didn't withdraw the next time he penetrated half an inch. He remained motionless for a few heartbeats, like he was contemplating his next move. Then, he slid his hands under her butt and kissed her softly on the lips, with the addition of a deep, eye-widening, throat-warbling plunge into her tight body.

Completely stuffed and stretched by their throbbing pieces, both of which were locked in to their hilts, Sakura hugged and squeezed Syaoran's neck as they got up onto their knees, and compressed her between their solid, battle-scarred chests in the air. Panting in Syaoran's ear, her toes flexed and curled with each little twitch and pulse from their variably shaped and thick organs.

Syaoran took the lead, and it became apparent to her through the strength of his harsh, snaking pelvic slams that he was in the mood for some hard love. He stifled a loud, gasping 'huehh' coming from her gaping mouth by jamming his tongue down her gargling throat, and clawed his fingers into her soft butt-cheeks as roughly as Ryûô had before. Behind her, said Oni-hunter kept to the pace Syaoran had set and thrust into her tight arse with matching force each time his fellow porker pulled out, and occupied his slobbering mouth with her throbbing jugular vein until Syaoran saw fit to share the kisses. He ripped his lips from hers with a hefty sigh, spilled a miniature waterfall of spit over her nose and cheek off his tongue, and took up Ryûô's throat-sucking job on the opposite side.

Her head fell back onto Ryûô's shoulder with a pleasurable howl and she did choke a little from the saliva flooding down her throat, but Ryûô didn't seem all that concerned as he quickly took over from Syaoran and fiercely kissed her French style. The pace at which they alternately ploughed her tightly-clenching innards had changed, slowed down a tad, but there was a good reason for it. She found it out after a few more kiss-switches between the two, and the skin of her neck, shoulders and collarbones were soaked from sweat, smothered and spilled saliva.

Tumbling backwards, Syaoran brought them all down so he was underneath, Ryûô was on top and Sakura was firmly made to be the delicious sandwich filling. That was all for a short period as Ryûô discovered he could dish out a much better whacking with his hips if he were to pull upright onto his knees, and left Syaoran to continue humping upwards with some oomph-assistance from the springy mattress. Sakura felt that their slams were much harder now, and the frictions were setting both her small tunnels on fire.

'Ah, yeah,' Ryûô's eyes burned lustfully. He was certainly enjoying himself, what with watching Sakura's supple buttocks ripple with each slapping thrust into her mind-meltingly tight arsehole and listening to her warble and whine as he and Syaoran went to town on her like a couple of brutes.

To make this a little more fun, Ryûô slid his hands down her upper arms, forearms, and seized her wrists to pull her arms back, like they were reins to a sleigh he was riding. This raised her chest up off and parallel to Syaoran's, and her head was also up to rebound her cries off the far wall and about the whole room. Syaoran himself had cupped his hands on her small, jiggling breasts and pushed up to provide her some extra support, in case there was a slim chance Ryûô might accidentally cause her shoulders some injury.

Grunting, Ryûô smirked as Sakura's anus coiled tightly around his shaft, telling him along with her squeaky, high-pitched moans that she loved all this. Like he'd said before, Sakura's butt was the best; he'd sampled both Yuzuriha's and Sôma's, and while they were both teeth-chatteringly awesome, there was something about this girl's rectal passage that made him cum so damn hard. In fact, he liked Sakura's arse more than he did her slit, and considering how eye-wateringly fantastic it was, that's really saying something.

On a side note to saying something, he wondered if he should ever tell Syaoran that he and Sakura had been having anal sex quite regularly this past week. Regular being every lunch time when she had her one-hour break from waitressing at the café, out the back in the storeroom. He was sure Syaoran wouldn't be upset or anything, because he knew about Yuzuriha filling in for Sakura when she worked late shifts, but whether it was worth mentioning or not was all he was concerned about.

It wasn't a major issue, so maybe not.

"Hahh... huahhh..."

The double assault in which they churned her insides so ruthlessly continued on for what felt like hours. Sakura's head flopped forward and hung just over Syaoran's, where she could see his varied expressions through her watery, half-closed eyes, and she panted and heaved as she came again and again, clamping and shrinking around their enviably energetic rods which ceased to let her rest and burned her sensitive vaginal and rectal walls. By the time she felt it was reaching point where her brain would melt, their shafts grew and pulsed more powerfully inside of her, giving her an indication as to when they might finally explode and fill her to the brim with all their hot, sticky fluids.

However, she soon remembered that particular punishment she'd set for Syaoran, and exhaled a shaky, disappointed whine. He was going to have to pull out at some point, and by some point, it had to be pretty darn soon. That much he seemed to be aware of, too, and that really irked her. Like earlier, she'd secretly hoped he'd forget, and would douse the fire in the pit of her belly with his thick seed.

In a perfectly executed move that could have possibly been choreographed, Sakura was carried between the two as they rolled over onto the space to their right, which put Ryûô underneath on his back and Syaoran on top. They hadn't even altered their hastened pace to do so, which was the most impressive thing. He copied Ryûô's previous stance and upped himself on his knees to give a harsher pummelling, but to Sakura's dismay, he was also out of reach for hugs and snogs. Thankfully, Ryûô was there to offer her some consolation. He wrapped his arms around her chest and gave her messy, tongue-tangling, heavy-panting kiss over her shoulder.

Pushing her knees closer to the sides of her head, but giving enough space to not whack Ryûô on the nose and interrupt their kiss, she could really tell Syaoran was edging closer and closer to his orgasm. Ryûô, too, wasn't all that far off, and further increased the stroke of his hips by digging his heels into the mattress and channelling the rooted strength all the way up.

"H-here," Syaoran growled, angled his hips, and started to slow his thrusts in order to pull himself out. "Here... it..."

"Wah-wai...!"

Suddenly not wanting him to withdraw as the desire to have both these strapping young men flood her body with their thick, stomach-tingling goo overwhelmed her, Sakura had broken away from Ryûô's lips with a startled, almost airless gasp, and tried to lunge forward and reach her arms around his waist to hold him in place. She failed, mostly because Ryûô still had his arms crossed over her chest, and because Syaoran had already pulled his raging member out from her shrinking slit.

What he did next surprised her somewhat. She'd expected him to ejaculate all over her body, to spew it all upon her flushed, sweaty face and heaving chest, damning the fact Ryûô would probably take quite a hosing, too. Instead, he'd let her left leg unfold from the forcibly held position up by the side of her head and turned his free hand on the hem of her thigh-high sock, dug his fingers underneath the material, and stretched it back to slide his entire hot, fiercely pulsating tool inside. The elasticised hem snapped back into place when he let go, tightly moulded his cylindrical organ to the underside of her supple thigh, and he tightly embraced her leg and knee to his chest.

That wasn't all. Sakura was in for a secondary surprise as Ryûô had somehow sensed what Syaoran was going to do before he'd started, and had almost exactly copied his intriguingly bizarre choice as to where he'd like to unload his seed, albeit on the opposite leg. Before her left leg had fully unfolded, he'd caught her under the knee and, with a single forceful buck and an assisting hand on her buttock, removed his length with a back-arcing tug. He'd slid down a bit during the movement, too, in order to bring his soon-to-burst member within reach of the sock's hem, and like Syaoran, stretched it back and slid it inside. He only managed a quarter in from his position, but that was good enough for him, it appeared.

Slightly out of time, she felt two separate loads of thick, gooey gunge spew upward the underside of her thighs within the confines of her kneesocks, followed by the ticklish downward trails leading to her butt as gravity kicked in. Neither withdrew until they were sure they'd wrung out each and every last drop, and left both her legs with hot, squidgy goo making patches in the socks and squelching against her skin.

"Hoeeee..." Sakura whined as she lay limp on top of Ryûô, with his still-vivacious erection sticking up between her thighs. "Wh-why did you both...inside my...?"

"Well, why not?" Ryûô breathily chuckled in her ear. "Your kneesocks are simply fantastic. How could you expect us to resist doing that?"

The original instigator, Syaoran, who sat back to take a breather, nodded his agreement. Truth be told, it was a habit he'd picked up when he was the Lolita-girl Yuzuriha, who always wore black kneesocks, and who loved it whenever he dumped his batter bombs within them. And seeing as Sakura had banned him from releasing into her tonight, he might as well do it to her too.

She didn't really mind, overall, but she was a little disappointed no one, not even the barred one, had cum inside her when she really wanted it. Not to worry, because they still had the whole night, and they were both clearly far from satisfied.

"Hey, Syaoran," Ryûô turned Sakura around in his arms, and pulled her back down so her small breasts squashed against his hard chest. "Ready for the next round?"

"As I'll ever be," He nodded, and pushed himself up onto his knees. "And you, Sakura?"

There wasn't any real reason for him to ask, because if she'd have said 'not quite, could you please give me a minute?' he and Ryûô would've still gone ahead with it anyhow. This time around, Ryûô was going to take her by the front, and Syaoran had her arse.

"...Yes, I'm ready," She smiled, just seconds before they both plugged her up again, and ruthlessly had their way with her for the entire night.

...

...

...

I've got a few ideas for future chapters, including a short scene for both the Sakura x Ryûô anal mentioned in this chapter and the Syaoran x Yuzuriha. Here they are, in no particular order:

(Ôto Country) Syaoran x Yuzuriha; Sakura's still on her waitressing shift at the cafe, so Syaoran has a shower while he waits for her. Yuzuriha keeps him company until Sakura arrives. (Features sex in a shower, lots of soapy suds n' squeaky-shiny skin)

(Ôto Country) Sakura x Ryûô; Sakura's on her lunch break. Ryûô stops by for a visit, and things get frisky.

C!Syaoran x Sakura x R!Syaoran; Rather than Cloney losing his marbles and taking off, he sticks around as normal and the rest of the gang are surprised to find another Syaoran has joined them. Well, Sakura's not surprised as such, but she is utterly ecstatic; she now has two Syaoran's to 'play' with! (Features group sex and an alternate storyline to the canon)

(Jade Country) Sakura x Kyle; Sakura has been captured by Kyle in Emerald's castle, and he has his way with the chained princess. Oddly enough, Sakura doesn't seem to resist much... (Features bondage and weird adult toys)

(Piffle Country) Syaoran x Sakura x Tomoyo; Syaoran REALLY likes Sakura's two-piece mini dress, and so does Tomoyo.

(Piffle Country, when Sakura goes shopping in Chaptire 70) Sakura x Multiple OC's; The clerks show great concern for Sakura when she says she's entering the race, and she thinks they're very sweet. As soon as Kurogane's out the way, the clerks make their move... (Features a Sakura-centric gangbang)


	3. Apron

Setting: In the kitchen  
Characters; Sakura, Syaoran  
Summary: Syaoran wakes up to find Sakura in the kitchen making breakfast, wearing nothing but a frilly pink apron.

...

...

...

The covers slipped down to Syaoran’s lap as he sat upright in the bed, ruffled a hand through his shaggy brown hair and then clapped it to the nape of his cricked neck. By the love of Saint George, the night just gone was without doubt the greatest and most fun-filled extravaganza of his lifetime. Who’d have thought that such an astonishing event would happen between him and the princess?

His weary eyes fell upon the bare spot next to him, where the covers had already been kicked away. Like most places on the bed, the area was covered in large, sticky patches from the vivacious night time activity. To his displeasure, there were also a few dotted blossoms of blood near the centre. Through gargling sobs that distorted her voice and tears that drew lines of sweet crystal down her ruddy cheeks as she bit back the pain, he had first taken her right there.

For every other spot he looked towards, well, he’d taken her there at some point, too, and in a whole variety of different positions and angles. As was the advantage to having such a creative imagination and not being too afraid to act on impulse during a raucously heated situation, inexperienced as they were in the whole form. His wild tendencies to act upon the princess in every which way stoked the furnace of lust all night.

Six thirty, he noted by reading the bedside clock. Syaoran peeled the covers off, slipped his feet out the bed and stumbled awkwardly towards a pile of clothes he’d discarded earlier. Strange, he would’ve thought if he currently had the brainpower to process the observation, because Sakura wasn’t in the room yet her clothes were still here.

After he threw on the t-shirt and pair of shorts, he left the room with a drunkard’s gait. His bare feet slapped noisily on the cold morning laminate and sometimes the sole dragged. If he wanted to avoid this drained feeling in the morning ever again, he’d have to avoid putting so much effort into his work. Although, saying that, it was all worth it.

“Princess,” Syaoran croaked as he arrived in the kitchen. Sunshine from the open windows lit the room, and it was so bright it made him squint. “Are you up for breakfast...?”

His question trailed off, and he thought his heart might stop the very moment he caught sight of his princess standing before the cooker, wearing a frilly pink apron. Only a frilly pink apron, at that. The limp soldier in Syaoran’s shorts that needed a good long rest after the virtuous campaign that lasted all those hectic hours had ducked out of the recuperation bay and returned to the battlefront for another swipe at a mission. In other words, he had an erection that was raging so hard his shorts were in danger of tearing at the seams and flinging across the room like a human cannonball.

‘Oh lord, have mercy...’

Bathed in the soft yellow light, Sakura’s moist, peachy skin glistened like she were a heavenly statuette sculpted from glass, especially around the curves of her shoulders and stunning round backside. Oh, her buttocks... reminding him of peaches, he’d sure love to take a big, delicious bite into those... hey, why shouldn’t he? He did last night...

Sakura looked back over her shoulder, giving Syaoran a shot of her beautiful, innocent, blushing profile. Add that cutesy cherry to the twelve-tier cake of heart-pounding, emotion-flaring sexiness of this sight and you’ve got yourself the very point in time any man in existence would happily choose to snuff it and preserve the special moment forever. 

“I’ve started making breakfast already, Syaoran-kun,” She spoke softly with a slight amount of timidity in her voice as she tried to act as casual as possible under his gob-smacked expression. “Bacon and eggs, made to the style of a, uhn, ‘English breakfast’, I think it’s called. It’s how Fai-san showed me, anyhow, and seeing as it’s the best thing I can remember how to make when working with so few ingredients, I decided upon it as a treat for you this morning. If you take a seat, it’ll be ready soon...”

She quietened down, and turned back to the pan with her lower lip folded under the upper row of her perfect teeth. In the time she spent talking, Syaoran had gradually inched his way forward like a flesh-hungry zombie until he stood but a foot behind her. His warm, harsh breath on the nape of her neck sent the chills of delight down her spine.

Sakura hoped he was planning to do something to her, right here and now. After all, that’s why she chose to wear this apron and nothing else; to entice him into doing more naughty things with her.

Expectedly, his hands set upon her shapely hips.

‘Oh... oh, he is! He’s touching me!’ the voice inside Sakura’s head squealed in the exhilaration suitable for a teenager like herself, though her expression displayed an entirely different emotion. Her pretty face, burning a hot vermillion, was that of a timorous young girl, pulled deliberately so that Syaoran would make a comment on how cute she looked that way. 

Sakura struggled to hold back a shivery gasp as Syaoran’s lips brushed past her ear and peeked over her shoulder to get a glimpse of her expression. As if he’d read her mind, he made a remark about her look. 

“That expression... the one you make when you’re embarrassed... it looks so adorable, I can barely...” He would’ve finished with ‘hold himself back’, but he instead punctuated it with an action. Bending his knees due to her short stature, with one hand on top of the other he cupped her sodden precious area that was just about covered by the hem of the apron and held her still as he firmly pressured his large, solid manhood between the crevice of her soft buttocks and the small of her back.

The squeak he knocked out her lungs seemed to have the force to throw her head back, and her shoulders jutted up tightly from the sharp prickles converged at her tailbone. Both her hands came up to her chin, the knuckles of her fingers wriggling against her oval jaw line, and abandoned the pan she supervised with the thick slabs of bacon sizzling away inside. Safety first, Syaoran thought, as he raised one hand to switch off the hobs, set it back to where it was and moved away with Sakura to an opposite, more clear, counter.

Sakura, in the process, twisted, turned her head and opened her mouth wide to display her wet tongue. The hint of desperation in her countenance and moan set his eyes alight with love for her charm. He tilted his head to line up with her, the heavy build-up of saliva in his mouth testament to how mouth-watering he found this elegant bundle of lovability in this state. Their lips came together, their lips smacking in a noisy, feverish massage, and their tongues played Hell upon one another’s in a hot, feisty twister.

Syaoran’s firm hands slid far up to the low neckline of the apron and his fingers hooked over the top. Without much force, he ‘adjusted’ the neckline and Sakura’s perfectly formed, plump breasts spilled from the constraining material that pronounced them better than any of the dresses she wore regularly. Perhaps that was the reason why no one had noticed how she’d ‘grown up’ to a size D, and why the sizes shocked Syaoran so when he saw them bare for the first time. Not wasting any time, he clutched her tender mounds with clawed fingers and gave them a ripe squeeze.

“Nhh, shaowa-ku...” Sakura gasped as their lips parted by an inch, tongues still out and touching. Trails of saliva, most of it belonging to Syaoran, dribbled down her chin and throat. “Mai... Mai bwess feew... goo...”

Incoherent to many people due to the copious amounts of mixed spit that filled her mouth and the tongue that pressed upon hers, but he could understand her words perfectly. With a slight smile before he reinitiated the kiss, he wriggled his fingers and rubbed a couple of prints against her pert nipples.

“Mmm,” Sakura moaned, feeling like she was melting from sensation of his firm hands, hot lips and lively tongue. After a couple of minutes, though, she whined in a fairly discontented tone as both his hands let go and fell back down to her hips. “Ahh, wai... wai shtop...?”

Their lips made an audible wet smack when they parted, and thick, glassy strings of saliva stretched between the tips of their tongues. Syaoran, who held her hips firm and pressed himself harder against her with intent, drew lines across her bare shoulder, trapezius and into the crook of her neck with the full surface of his tongue as if he were prepared to devour her after a very slow, very thorough taste-test. Well, he was going to devour her in a sense. His lips set on her jugular and suckled her sweet, sweaty flesh like she was a strawberry-flavoured boiled lollipop. 

Sakura awkwardly squirmed under his tongue and shuddered delectably with a pleasant little sigh.

“M-more... please, Syaoran-kun... could you... touch me some more? Like last night...”

“Very well,” He whispered, all too happy to comply with her wish.

Syaoran peeled up the short front flap of the apron with one hand and slipped his other hand between her legs, and tenderly caressed the juicy, soaked lips of her heated loins with his fingertips. The oily texture of her smooth flesh, greatly accentuated thanks to her lower region being as bald as a plucked chicken, had such an awesome feeling that would leave him to obsessively stroke her for hours on end, however he was keen too keen to hold back for that long. His left hand managed to fold the hem of the flap over the lowered neckline, pretty much baring all of Sakura’s assets but her sexy slim belly, and then reached back to take care of his shorts.

The second his shorts dropped and the furious, throbbing organ was free to press bare against the skin of her back and ample buttocks, Sakura was unable to contain her excitement and tried frantically to reach her hands back to hold it once again.

“Try to relax,” He softly breathed into her ear while she whimpered in defiance and struggled to get a hold of it.

“I-I want to touch it, Syaoran-kun... I want to hold it with my own two hands again...”

“There’s always tonight...” He replied in a sassy manner, most unlike his usual self. “And every other night hereafter... you can wait until then, can’t you? Because right now, I’d really like to...”

He trailed off, hoping she knew what he was insinuating. Disappointed though she was, she bit it back and nodded in a reluctant agreement. 

“O-Okay, but promise me... tonight, first thing, you let me hold it. For as long as I want to.”

“That’s fine with me, Princess,” He kissed the helix of her ear.

Syaoran’s left hand reached down, and in a swift movement he scooped under her left knee and raised her bent leg up in the air. He did the same with her right, stood up and leant back as he hoisted her feather-light body off the floor, holding her bent legs just apart outside her shoulder width like he were set to display her to the world. Those thoughts, which run through both their minds at the time, sent an unusual, albeit pleasant, thrill-seekers’ chill along their nerve lines.

His right hand slipped from her knee, the crook of his elbow taking up the duty to hold her leg, and his fingers and thumb set upon her outer lips to spread open the moist tunnel of pink flesh. Without looking over her shoulder, which was something he couldn’t do due to her raised position, he had to put some guesswork into the alignment.

Sakura, with glimmering, droopy eyes and her cheeks aflame, whimpered cutely as she looked down at herself being fanned open like this. The bulbous head of Syaoran’s thick penis pressed between her labias teasingly, prodded and rubbed to make a coarse array of spine-tingling squelches, and her juices dribbled from her opening and rolled down the underside of his shaft like tracks of rain. Her hand limply reached down to touch it, but his actions tensed all the muscles in her body and threw her mind off course.

“Sy-Syaoran,” She moaned in embarrassment, entirely skipping the suffix after his name. “Hurry up, stop teasing me...!”

Due to her use of the word ‘Syaoran’, he immediately stopped playing around and inserted the full length of his penis into her scorching, tight tunnel of wet, silky flesh. Sakura released a screeching gasp upon entry, cried his name once again without the suffix, raised her elbows up to either side of her head and grabbed clumps of his messy brown hair from behind. He didn’t mind in the least, for he was already too far consumed by the incredible, numbing sensations of her tight body.

Without holding back, he unleashed his lust like a wild beast thrashing about in a cage. All the aches and pains his muscles complained about earlier went forgotten now, as if they’d run lucky with a miracle cure that boosted them back to full performance. His effortful groans were drowned out by Sakura’s squeaky cries, though they both tainted the formerly-still morning air clear enough.

“Princess,” Syaoran let go of her knees and grabbed her jiggling breasts, fondling them with both his palms and firm fingers. “Your body is so soft, like a velvet cushion... your skin tastes like sweet syrup... and your insides... they’re squeezing down on me so hard, I might end up popping too soon...”

“Mnh, Syaoran, s-stop saying such things,” She gasped in shame. “When you talk like that, saying things about me, it makes me... hot...”

“Surely, telling me that would only entice me more...”

“Kyuuhhh,” Sakura shivered and dribbled as his fingers pinched her nipples, and his tongue massaged behind her earlobe. “I... I... know...”

Syaoran chuckled breathlessly, and continued to thrust into her at a harsher pace.

“In that case... your honey-dripping voice sings to me like a choir from heaven, and when you call my name it makes me want to take you rougher, Princess...”

“Gyah, Syaoran! C-call me Sakura! Please! Sakura!”

“Okay, if that’s what you want... Sakura.”

The very instant he said her name, Sakura’s eyes snapped open and her scream reverberated out her throat as her inner walls constricted around his throbbing penis. That was the first time he addressed her by her first name, as far as she knew, and it made her cum. How very intriguing...

Syaoran’s sharp intake of breath whistled through the gaps in his teeth, then released as a single harsh blow into her ear. That made her shudder more so, and a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. He licked them away and continued on, for he had yet to release.

The tips of Sakura’s toes barely touched the floor until Syaoran leant forward, granting her the ability to lay her forearms on the counter, and set his own elbows down on the surface. His fingers squeezed her breasts and pushed them up as he kissed her cheek, licked the rolls of sweat and tears from her skin, and bucked his hips harder. The heavy overflow of Sakura’s release dripped down the inside of her thighs, and his, and splashed on the laminate floor.

“Sakura,” He whispered gruffly with his lips to her cheek. “When I... reach my limit... where do you want me... to do it?”

“Unh, ahh, I-inside m-me, Syaoran,” She whined. “I want it... all of it... inside...”

Syaoran sighed, licked the corner of her closed left eye to pick up the bulb of a tear, and let go of her breasts. He leant back straight, leaving her upper body forward and her arms crossed on the counter like she was holding on through fear of being dragged away, and set his hands on her gorgeous rump. With a downward glance and a light smile, he used his thumbs to spread her crevice apart and get a good look at the penetration.

“It looks so pretty,” He commented, and in response she whined in shame.

“Syaoraaaannnn, don’t say that...”

By making that comment, he’d pushed her a few steps closer towards her next climax. He kept his hands on her buttocks, shifting back slightly without distilling the powerful drive of his hips, and pulled her away from the counter.

Sakura’s hands gripped the rim of the counter, clinging on for what felt like her dear life. She let go only after Syaoran slipped an assuring hand under her belly, and then her upper body flopped limply forward as if the weight of her plump breasts pulled her down. Both her palms slapped the floor to break the fall, and gradually her back-end was lowered down so her knees could touch the ground.

The almost ruthless pounding hadn’t ceased at all, though. Sakura’s right cheek and shoulder pressed into the floor as her body twisted, the heels of her palms the best support stopping her from getting drilled into the ground, and her knees raised an inch as the balls of her feet dug down. Her soft breasts, in this tucked up position, were squeezed between her knees. Her next climax was just around the corner, but she held on to make sure she and Syaoran touched the mark together this time.

If Syaoran could see the mystic way her short hair cascaded across her cute face, he’d have released then and there. Not that he was far off from his climax. In fact, he’d just jumped the final hurdle before he strenuously groaned his warning.

“Sakura, I’m going to hit it...”

“Kuuuu...” Sakura gargled, the drool from the corner of her mouth rolling down her chin and creating a small, silvery puddle. She stopped holding herself back, and her muscles once again shrunk and wrapped tightly around him.

Syaoran’s member pulsated, and fired five long, consecutive ejaculation spurts deep into her body. The heavy outpour of his seed was too much for her womb to hold, so inevitably some of it leaked from their joining in thick, gushing blobs. With a lengthy, slimy slurp, Syaoran removed his still-hard penis from her tight precious area, and the gloopy white string from the tip bowed as it was stretched. The sticky mess was ludicrously sexy to look at, and though he was tempted to go in again, he decided it was best left for later.

Rolled onto her back with her knees tucked up to her shoulders as he shifted around to her right side, Sakura glanced up to Syaoran with love sparkling in her jade eyes and a wonderful blush adorning her cheeks. Her skin was covered in a layer of sweat that glistened in the light. 

“My belly,” Sakura whispered, rubbing her stomach with one hand and stroking Syaoran’s cheek with the other. “It’s all tingly and warm inside.” 

His hand on the nape of her neck supported her head. Syaoran smiled and kissed her hot forehead, although he felt puzzled as to why she suddenly tensed and squeaked. He looked across the kitchen, curiously, and then it was his turn to stiffen. 

Fai, with Mokona sat upon his shoulder, and Kurogane, stood in the kitchen doorway, all with eyes wide in pure shock. The air, like all their bodies, was awkwardly tense. Not only that, but the sexy sight before them of Sakura in such a naughty state, her openly displayed lower body leaking Syaoran’s heavy white fluids and her perfectly rounded breasts slightly jiggling as she shivered under their gaze had noticeably aroused their interests. 

“Uh-um...” Sakura nervously murmured, shyly placing the tip of her right index finger to her lips. “M-morning, everyone... uh... are you... all hungry?”

...

...

...

A sequel to this may follow at some point.


End file.
